


marincess by the sea

by recoilshipping



Series: entertainment value (shitty teen movie AU) [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recoilshipping/pseuds/recoilshipping
Summary: sometimes it's enough to lie in your arms, and make up lovely dreams of a future that hasn't happened yet.
Relationships: Sugisaki Miyu/Zaizen Aoi
Series: entertainment value (shitty teen movie AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558684
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	marincess by the sea

Going to different high schools and juggling all the different commitments they have, Aoi and Miyu don't always have as much time to spend with each other as they'd like anymore. But fate said today Miyu's swim practice would let out early, and Aoi's song recording session would go perfect in one take.

So for once, the two of them have a little time to hang out in person, face to face instead of through phone calls and hundreds of emojis. 

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Aoi buries her face into her girlfriend's hair. Faint traces of chlorine tickle her airways, but to Aoi it screams Miyu through and through.

"I know. I wish we had more time." Miyu shifts from where she's been laying so they can snuggle closer on the floor of Aoi's room, cluttered with their homework that they've been attempting. "Like what if I could walk you to class, and pass you paper hearts when we see each other in the hallways?"

"You could transfer to my school." Aoi says hopefully.

But Miyu gives a dejected sigh. "Not in a million years. I busted my ass getting into the fancy-pants school I go to. And your school is notoriously hard to transfer into, even with all the kids who drop out of it."

"Yeah, the retention rate sucks. But I heard some gossip that there's a sophomore that managed to get in, so maybe you-"

"But that's a _sophomore_. We're already _juniors_." Miyu laments. "Besides, my mother would never allow it."

Uncomfortable silence follows that. They both know the limitations of real life too well. Aoi's privacy and her career as Blue Angel. Miyu's chances at getting scholarships for her swimming and academics.

Miyu is the one to resume their conversation. "Let's make up something silly to pass the time. I don't wanna look at this homework or think about sad things anymore."

"Silly? Like what?"

"Just the most bizarre, wish fulfillment-y thing you can think of."

"I want to live with you." Aoi tries. 

This earns her a smile. "Starting strong, I like it. Where would we live?"

"We could get a beach house down by the ocean, and live there. Together." Aoi suggests.

"Like mermaids."

"Swimming for you. Maybe surfing for me."

"Surfing? That's a really different horizon for you."

"Well, I've always wanted to try."

"Maybe one day, after you've fulfilled your dreams of making it big as a pop star?"

"And I'm rich and successful and had my share of scandals, all the bells and whistles of being a diva. I'll retire from it all and live happily with my wife."

They laugh. Where they are now, it seems a little ridiculous, even for them. Planning for the future. Moving in together. Wives. But this game is fun. 

"Should we get flood or hurricane insurance?" Miyu adds to their scenario.

"No, the sea goddesses will protect us. After all, we have one of their own, don't we?"

"The disgraced star and the estranged sea goddess." Miyu hums in approval.

"The light of the star bedazzled the sea goddess, leading her astray and to forsake her old life." Aoi muses.

"Is that the concept for your next hit single?"

"It could be." And this produces another bout of giggles. "But knowing industry marketing tactics they'll probably try to sell it as the star being something metaphor-y like fame or wealth and me being the sea goddess. But we'll know that it's you."

The fading light of the sun through the windows are the sign that Miyu has to leave soon, but for now. Just a few more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> [wouldn't it be nice by the beach boys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmcNbsLCpBQ) intensifies
> 
> is this my oldest wip oh jeez. no....there's probably a few older ones.


End file.
